Why Do We Love Skate?
by kt2785
Summary: Ok...so this is my top scenes/quotes from Skate. Updated for season 5. If you hate Skate then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMFG! Episode 4x03 was so crazy! I absolutely loved it! This is my 100 favorite things about Skate. It does include some spoilers. Up till episode 4x03.**

1. Sawyer calls Kate Freckles...and we all know she loves it.  
2. He asked her for a kiss because he wanted some sympathy, and she kissed him back and gasped.  
3. That kiss what HOT.  
4. When he told her about the real Sawyer.  
5. When they went swimming in the waterfall.  
6. Sawyer took her case, and she kept going back for it.  
7. They played 'I Never' and told each other their secrets. (Kate went because she just wanted to spend some time with him.  
8. They mock each other and laugh about it.  
9. She always seems to go back to him.  
10. She looked for him when he was leaving on the raft.  
11. He looked for her when he was leaving on the raft.  
12. She flipped out when Sun showed her the bottle of messages.  
13. She flipped out when Eko brought him back and she thought he was dead.  
14. Jack couldn't get Sawyer to take the pill...Kate could.  
15. Kate stayed by Sawyer's side and only left when Jack told her to go get him food.  
16. She feels something for him.  
17. He lets her cut his hair, even if he makes fun of her later for it...it's all in good flirty fun.  
18. She reads to him when he doesn't have his glasses.  
19. When he cons the whole camp she's hurt by it but still can't hate him.  
20. The look on his face when he thinks that Kate and Jack had sex.  
21. He hugs her when she's crying.  
22. She's amused that Sawyer and Jack talk about her.  
23. She asks for his help when she's gonna shoot 'the others'  
24. She yells 'Sawyer' and runs toward him when he gets hit with the shocker thing.  
25. When he gets kicked on the dock she trys to defend him.  
26. He looks at her when they're having the bags put over their heads.  
27. The look on his face when she appears at the cages.  
28. He makes her smile even though she's completely defeated and upset.  
29. He stares at her ass when they're working at the rock quarry.  
30. The kiss at the rock quarry.  
31. "You taste like strawberries" "You taste like fish buscuits" conversation.  
32. Kate saying 'yes I love him"  
33. Kate trying to make him escape with her, but him still trying to protect her.  
34. Kate climbing back in her cage and even though she used a Jack quote it showed how much she loves Sawyer by staying with him.  
35. Kate begging Jack to do the surgery to save Sawyer.  
36. CAGE SEX.  
37. Sawyer telling Kate he loves her. 38. Kate crying and begging for Sawyer's life.  
39. Sawyer trying to be brave even though we all know he was crying too..and telling Kate to close her eyes, and using her nickname so she's not as scared...even though it still doesn't work.  
40. Sawyer and Kate looking at each other when they get back...even though they just had a fight they still love each other and you can see it in the glances.  
41. Sawyer not being able to concentrate on reading because of being worried about Kate (I know just my interpretation, but still.  
42. Sawyer coming back from the joy ride in the VW Bus with the beer, and feeling sad he didn't have a woman to come home to.  
43. Sawyer's look on his face when Jack comes back and he doesn't see Kate.  
44. Sawyer's look when he sees Kate.  
45. The hug.  
46. Sawyer asking Kate for an afternoon delight.  
47. Sawyer's look when he realizes that Kate used him.  
48. Sawyer giving Kate a mix tape and telling her it's ok if she uses him.  
49. Kate's look when she realizes that the night before hurt Sawyer.  
50. Sawyer letting Kate leave his tent without being upset, just making a joke and giving her a kiss.  
51. Sawyer and Kate's looks at each other when he plays the tape.  
52. Kate looking at Sawyer when they're getting ready to leave to go up the mountain.  
53. Kate asking Sawyer what was wrong and being upset when he doesn't call her Freckles.  
54. Kate wanting to go with Sawyer back to the beach and then her look when he tells her he didn't want to go with her.  
55. Kate stopping to 'get a rock out of her shoe' when really she was just upset about Sawyer leaving her behind.  
56. (Now I know some people might think of this as Jatey, but I do like it when Jack sticks up for Sawyer). Jack telling Kate the reason why Sawyer left her is because he didn't want her to get hurt.

So there were a couple I forgot and didn't put in order...but I didn't really want to re-number anything so I'm just adding them here.

57. Kate yelling after Sawyer and trying to go after him when the polar bear was coming.  
58. Kate being pinned by Sawyer when she's trying to get the water (which he doesn't have.  
59. Sawyer asking Kate if she's going with Jack or staying on the beach when the camp splits up.  
60. Sawyer coming out of the water with no clothes on and Kate not being able to help but to take a quick glance.  
61. Kate figuring out that the letter Sawyer had wasn't written to him, but by him.  
62. Kate telling Sawyer to make more of an effort with everyone else.  
63. "I'll take that action."-the golf course scene.  
64. Kate knowing that Sawyer wears cologne.  
65. Kate making Sawyer go see Jack when he's having headaches.  
66. And then making fun of his adorable glasses.  
67. Kate wanting Sawyer to tell her sorry the day before he leaves on the raft, and even when he tells her that there's nothing worth staying for she tells him to be safe. (And you can almost hear her heart break)  
68. A/N: How the hell I ever forgot this one I'll never know!-Sawyer saying "I love her" when Jack is telling him where Kate went.  
69. hmm-hah-Kate throwing a banana at Sawyer to wake him up...and then there little banter when she helps him up.  
70. A/N: OMG what is wrong with me (about forgetting this scene haha). When Kate gets captured Sawyer steps forward first to try and save her.  
71. Kate asks Sawyer for a gun...he gives her one and wants to come, but when she doesn't let him he respects it.  
72. Kate making fun of Sawyer for getting his ass kicked by Hurley.  
73. Sawyer's plan to zap whoever comes out next, and Kate being impressed.  
74. Sawyer's heart beating faster when he sees Kate getting changed. And Kate being concerned.  
75. Duh!-When Kate calls Sawyer James for the first time, and then calls him James most of the time after that.  
76. Sawyer telling Karl about women and how some of them are worth it. (We know Kate is)  
77. Kate wanting a clean slate.

Now I know some of this might be a little redundant, but these are my favorite quotes before I get to the best moments of season 4. And they are also included in my favorite moments so that I can get 100.

78. Kate:You expect me to work in this dress?  
Pickett: That's up to you, you can take it off if you want.  
(Sawyer smiles at her suggestively, she scoffs)  
Sawyer: How dare you.

79. Kate: I've got a plan.  
Sawyer: Of course you do.

80. Sawyer: You taste like strawberries.  
Kate: You taste like fish biscuits.

81. Sawyer: You ain't gotta use me Freckles, all you gotta do is ask.

82. Sawyer: You want me to walk you home?  
Kate: It's five tents...I think I'll make it  
Sawyer: You sure? I gotta pee any way.  
Kate: That is so romantic.  
(They kiss)

83. Sawyer: We ain't on our island. We're on alcatraz, like a couple miles off shore.  
Kate: When were you plannin' on telling me this?  
Sawyer(whispers): Never  
Kate: Why not?! Why wouldn't you?  
Sawyer: 'cause I wanted you to believe we had a damn chance.  
(She kisses him)  
Sawyer: What was that for?  
Kate: I don't know. I don't know.  
(He kisses her, spins her around, pushes her against the bars and runs his hands down her body)

84. Kate: What do you want for the medicine?  
Sawyer: Kiss oughta do it. (I know that's not the exact quote, but it's close enough.)

85. Kate: Sawyer? It's Kate. You need to listen to me ok? The only way you are going to get better is if you take this pill. So you need to swallow it ok? Ok here we go...swallow. Swallow. Good! Good!  
Jack: Good job...I never learned the whole whisper in the ear thing at med school.

86. Sawyer: Hey! You seen Kate?  
Hurley: Well, she's not back yet.  
Sawyer: Huh.  
A little later.  
Hurley: She'll be ok, dude. Kate. I know you're worried about her. But she's with Locke and Sayid. She's gonna be fine.

87. Sawyer: Hey Freckles, you home?  
Kate: I thought you weren't allowed to use nicknames.  
Sawyer: Well, you weren't around when I lost the bet, so you're...exempt.

88. Kate: We can start again...give each other a clean slate.  
Sawyer: Like on Little House?

89. Kate has gone into Sawyer's tent to get the case back from him. When she reaches for it he grabs her and traps her with his legs.  
Kate: Get off of me.  
Sawyer: Golly, I hate to bicker about positions sweetheart.

90. Sawyer: I Never kissed a man. Now you drink, cause you've kisssed a man. (Kate drinks.  
Sawyer: Your turn.  
Kate: I never implied that I've been to college, when I never have. (Sawyer drinks.  
Sawyer: I've never been to Disneyland. (Kate doesn't drink.  
Sawyer: Aww, that's just sad.  
Kate: I never wore pink. (Sawyer drinks, Kate laughs). Kate: I knew it.  
Sawyer: The 80's.I never voted democrat.  
Kate: I never voted. (Sawyer drinks.  
Sawyer: I never been in love.  
Kate: You've never been in love?  
Sawyer: Ain't drinkin' am I? (Kate drinks).

91. Kate: Why's it so important for you to be on that raft?  
Sawyer: Cause there ain't anything on this island worth staying for.  
Kate: Be safe Sawyer.  
Sawyer: Yeah.

92. Kate: And every time that I look at Sawyer -- every time I feel something for him -- I see you, Wayne. It makes me sick.  
Sawyer: That's about the sweetest thing I've ever heard.  
Kate: Sawyer?  
Sawyer: Who the hell's Wayne? (he opens his eyes) am I in a bunk-bed?  
Kate: Yeah, you're in a bunk-bed.

93. Kate: Come on, it's time to go get your bandages changed.  
Sawyer: Why can't you do it for me?  
Kate: Because I'm not your nurse, and Jack's got the bandages.  
Sawyer: Of course he does. (He struggles to stand up) You want to give me a hand? (Kate helps to pull him up and they stand very close together looking at each other)  
Sawyer: Thanks.  
Kate: Come on.

94. Kate (amused): So, he just attacked you, huh?  
Sawyer: Try to contain yourself, Freckles.  
Kate: What? I'm worried. You look like you got your ass kicked.

OK...The rest are all from Season 4, just to warn you. So stop now if you haven't seen the 4th season!

95. Sawyer looking for Kate when they all return without her.  
96. Kate asking Sawyer what he's doing when he starts going with Locke.  
97. Jack telling Kate to go with Sayid and Miles, and when she asks 'what if Locke tries to kill me?" he tells her that Sawyer won't let him.  
98. This one is the conversation and I'm just gonna re-itterate it because it was just about the sweetest thing Sawyer has ever said in his life...(I did not write any of these lines, but they were completely brill).

Kate: So, what, I'm your prisoner?  
Sawyer: If that sorta thing turns you on.  
Kate: What are you doing here with Locke?  
Sawyer: I'm not with him.  
Kate: Yeah,you are, James.  
Sawyer: Then what are you doing with Jack?  
Kate: I went with Jack because I believe he can get us off this island.  
Sawyer: Then I guess that's the difference between us. I ain't lookin' to leave.  
Kate: Why not?  
Sawyer: 'Cause I ain't got nothin' back there for me.  
Kate: And what's here that's so much better?  
Sawyer: Why do you wanna go back, Kate? Seem to recall you being shuttled off to jail before we landed here. So if you think there's anything waitin' for you back home other than handcuffs, then you really don't know how the world works. I mean, look around us, Freckles. We got roofs over our heads... electricity, showers, beds.  
Kate: How long, Sawyer? How long do you think we can play house?  
Sawyer: Why don't we find out?

99. I'm gonna say "Why don't we find out?"-at least that one line...it's the best and it gets to be on the list twice.

100. The promo for next weeks episode.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. I'll probably update again, but probably not till the end of the season when I'll add the next few...It probably won't be 100, unless you all review and tell me any ones that I might have forgotten and need to add. Just lemme know. And please review if you have time:).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This won't be another 100...but it's more things we love about skate. This one has some great spoilers from episode 4x04.**

_A couple that I left off on the other part of the list._

101. OK so I totally forgot to put this one on the first part of the list so thanks to Jenna (my reviewer) for reminding me...When Kate ran after Sawyer when Pickett had the gun pointed at him and screamed No!  
102. When Sawyer pushes Kate out of the way when Pickett tells her to step away. (They were trying to protect each other and it was wonderful).

More Season 4

103. Sawyer and Kate saying Mornin' to each other...Claire knowing they need some time alone.  
104. Sawyer finding clothes for Kate and asking her to move in with him.  
105. When Kate says she doesn't trust him the look on his face...and then when she tells him to go home he understands, but he's also hurt.  
106. Kate goes to him for help and he helps her even though it could ruin his standing with Locke.  
107. He tells Locke not to touch her.  
108. He unbanishes her.  
109. He's gonna keep her safe.  
110. That kiss was perfect.  
111. In the morning she kisses him and snuggles against her.  
112. He tells her he understands why they didn't have sex the night before.  
113. She asks "would it really be so horrible to have a baby?"  
114. He tells her that she's gonna come back to him. (Now granted he got smacked in the face, but he definitely had a point).

Unfortunately I don't think there's gonna be any more great skate moments this season. Hopefully there will be, but I'm updating now because that was a great skatey episode to me. Even though it didn't end on a great note, it was still good. Long live Skate!!!

**A/N: Please review. And this time I probably won't update till the end of the season...but look at it this way we got 12 great Skate moments in one episode. Anyway that episode was insane. Wow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the last in my little series of best Skate moments. The fourth season wasn't too amazing for Skate moments, but only because Sawyer wasn't in it enough. **

115. She made him a promise  
116. When Sawyer ran into Kate and Jack on the way back to the beach he looked directly at Kate.  
117. When they met back up at each other Kate looked at him and smiled.  
118. Sawyer joked with her even though she was walking toward Jack and he was jealous.  
119. He wanted to leave the island with her.  
120. He asked Kate to do him a favor.  
121. The spectacular kiss. Ever since we knew there was going to be a spectacular kiss, we knew that it would have to be between Kate and Sawyer.  
122. When he jumped, he didn't have to even think about it, he just wanted Kate to be ok. (And everyone else too, but mostly Kate)  
123. She cried when he jumped.  
124. The look on his face when he saw that the freighter was burning. He thinks she's dead, and it's heartbreaking.  
125. Even thought next season most likely will have very little Skate scenes, if there's any at all, when they finally do get reunited it's going to be the most SPECTACULAR reunion that television has ever ever seen.

SKATE LIVES. It's sad that we have to wait 8 months for the next season, but I have a feeling it's going to be amazing. I'm hoping that we get at least some Skateness because Jate is dead and buried with that crap that Jack said to Kate.  
I love how Jack said "He chose to stay." When the fact of the matter is Sawyer showed more Heroism than Jack has ever shown on the show with that one simple act of jumping from the helicopter. Sawyer knew that it would have to be him to jump. Jack wouldn't have been able to jump since he was all bleeding and in pain…he never would have been able to make it back to the beach in his condition. And Hurley wouldn't have been able to make the swim either. And duh, he wasn't going to make Kate jump haha, although that would have been kinda funny if he had told her to jump. Sawyer is a hero and I love him. Anyone who still believes that Jate is fate, doesn't watch movies….in the movies the Hero always gets the girl! I really really want there to be a great reunion for Sawyer and Kate. I kinda don't think we're gonna get one till the end of 5th season, or even 6th season.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my list of 125 great skate moments. If you're a Jater and you don't agree with them, then why are you reading Skate's best moments? I believe anyone who watches Skate videos and reads Skate fanfics, must be either a true skater, or a skater in disguise. Anyway review if you want to, or let me know your thoughts on the finale. I can't get enough of talking about the spectacular kiss. I didn't really love it at first, but the more I see it, it really is the best kiss that Lost has ever seen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I got a couple requests to do an update from season 5, so here it is.**

126. Sawyer saying that he jumped so she-they would get to the freighter.

127. Sawyer: "Everybody I care about just blew up on your damn boat…I know what I can't change."

128. Locke asking Sawyer "don't you want her to come back?" and then Sawyer's expression

129. Kate wanting to keep Aaron because of losing Sawyer.

130. Sawyer asking Locke what he'll say to Kate to get her to come back

131. Sawyer witnessing Kate and Claire in the middle of the jungle.

132. When he told Juliet about seeing Kate, it was so sad.

133. When they get to the Orchid station and John is going down the well, after the well disappears Sawyer frantically digs at the dirt. He's not worried about John…he's worried that John won't be able to get to Kate.

134. Kate (after creepy zombie sex with Jack): "Why hold onto something that makes you sad?"

135. As long as it takes.

136. Sawyer talking to Horace about losing Kate. Even though he says that 3 years is long enough to get over someone…137. She came back the next day and he was definitely not over her.

138. The look on both of their faces when they saw each other again.

139. Hug.

140. Sawyer "lei-ing" her, back at the Dharma camp.

141. The looks on the porches.

142. Sawyer wanting to know why Kate came back.

143. She went to Cassidy.

144. She tried to defend why Sawyer jumped from the helicopter, and when Cassidy told her that it was because he was trying to get away from her, she was obviously upset about that.

145. She kept Aaron because Sawyer broke her heart and he was the only thing that could fix it.

146. She continued to see Cassidy and Clementine throughout the 3 years. We know this because Clementine calls Kate, Auntie Kate. And in my opinion she went to see them all the time, to keep a piece of Sawyer with her.

147. Sawyer looking at Kate when she's in the motor pool with Juliet

148. Kate telling Sawyer about his daughter.

149. Sawyer going after Kate to make sure she was ok.

150. Juliet knowing that he still loves Kate.

151. Sawyer asking Kate to come with him (and Juliet) back to the beach.

152. Kate only went with Jack because Juliet was _just a tad_ hostile when she told Kate to go with Jack.

153. Sawyer being beat up and still not giving up where Kate is.

154. Kate telling Jack that she can't be with him anymore.

155. Sawyer's look on his face when Kate is put on the sub.

156. The flirty banter on the boat back to the island (compass convo.)

157. "We just care about is being together, that's all that matters in the end"…then Sawyer looking at Kate.

158. "Just because we love each other doesn't mean we're meant to be together." even though this was probably considered more of a Suliet-ish scene…Sawyer didn't argue with her. Juliet had said "You'd stay with me forever if I let you." meaning…he would stay with her because it's the "right" thing to do…not necessarily because he's in love with her. While I think he does love Juliet, it's obvious that he's in love with Kate. He just has to admit it to himself.

**A/N: so…32 more…hopefully season 6 will bring us even more…I'm hoping for 50 great moments for season 6.**


End file.
